MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type
The MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type is a mobile suit developed from the MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi. Appearing in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, it is piloted by Sergei Smirnov. Technology & Combat Characteristics Development of the MSJ-07, the next generation successor machine to the Human Reform League's Tieren Series, was dropped in an era marked by events such as the appearance of the Gundams, the introduction of the GN Drive Tau and the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation.High Grade 1/144 MSJ-06III-A Sergei's Tieren Taozi model kit manualGundam 00 Japanese Official Website Profile PageMobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being (Krung Thep) Development Report – Tieren Kyitwo'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season' Book However, a few preproduction machines were completed in the form of the Tieren All Region Type and deployed for combat.MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book The Tieren All Region Type is a normal pilot use version of the Super Soldier use MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi, which is developed based on the prototype of the MSJ-07. As suggested by its name, the Tieren All Region Type can operate in various environments such as on the ground and in space without changing equipment. Compared to other normal Tieren units, this machine has remarkable mobility due to various thrusters installed throughout its body as well as the large, thrust-deflection type thrusters mounted on the movable shoulder armor and legs. It can also fly and stay afloat in the atmosphere under its own power. The Tieren Taozi's panoramic holographic display is seemingly tuned for use by normal pilots with this mobile suit, but it is unclear if this system was adopted in other Tieren Series units, replacing the head-mounted display. The cockpit of a MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B is shown to still use the head-mounted display in Episode 28 "Allelujah Rescue Operation" Sergei Smirnov's unit is customized for his use and also known as Sergei's Tieren Taozi. It can use a new beam rifle whereby the control is largely dependent on the pilot’s skills. The mobile suit also has a chest-mounted machine gun and can optionally equip the same smoothbore gun as the Tieren Taozi. It is worth noting that calling the machine 'Taozi' is incorrect, but former HRL personnel persisted on calling it that due to its strong resemblance to the Super Soldier use mobile suit. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :This model of beam rifle is also known as 'Dedicated Beam Rifle for Non-Solar Reactor Mounted Unit' and is used by mobile suits without any form of GN Drive. The GN Particles stored within the rifle's large GN Condenser served as the weapon's energy source. Besides functioning as a rifle, it can also emit a beam saber from under its barrel. Originally, control from the mobile suit's OS is necessary for the use of beam weaponry, and it is very difficult to adjust a mobile suit OS without such a system into a compatible type. Thus, the pilot has to completely control this weapon using the optical sensors. As such, highly skilled pilots like Sergei is needed for its use. ;*30mm Machine Gun :A basic armament shared amongst the Tieren series. It is built into the left chest and fires live rounds. Despite having a low attack power due to its small caliber, its rapid fire capability means that it is suitable for anti-personal, anti-air purpose and the likes. Additionally, although it cannot damage enemy units during mobile suit combat, it can still restrict enemy's movements. ;*200mm x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun (Space Type) :An optional armament, it is the same forearm-mounted weapon as used by the Tieren Taozi. It rapid-fires 200mm live rounds and can use various types of ammunitions to adapt to a wide range of operations. Two heat sinks are attached to the gun's barrel and can function as blades since they are made of super-hard carbon. Although its firepower is lower than the Tieren All Region Type's beam rifle, it is very easy to operate. History In AD 2312, Sergei Smirnov entered the Orbital Elevator La Tour using his Tieren All Region Type in attempt to end its seizure by the ESF's Coup d'état faction. When the elevator was hit by a blast from the second Memento Mori, Sergei escaped using his mobile suit and then helped shot down the falling pieces of the elevator's outer wall. After the crisis was averted, Sergei's son, Andrei Smirnov, killed him in a fit of rage with the GNX-609T GN-XIII's GN Beam Saber after mistaking him for being a part of the Coup faction. Picture Gallery Gundam00-snapshot20090125131642bg2.jpg|Tieren All-Region Type escaping during the Break Pillar Incident Gunpla Hg00-tieren-taozi-sergei.jpg|HG00 1/144 MSJ-06III-A Sergei's Tieren Taozi (2009): box art hg00-sergei-s-tieren-taozi-1.jpg|HG 1/144 MSJ-06III-A Sergei's Tieren Taozi Notes *Instead of Tieren All Region Type, the model kit is named 'Sergei's Tieren Taozi'. It is also referred to simply as 'Tieren Toazi' in the anime. *Despite the Beam Rifle of the Tieren All Region Type bearing similarity to the GNX-604T Advanced GN-X's Advanced GN Beam Rifle, it is unknown if they are related. References External links *MSJ-06III-A Tieren All-Region Type on MAHQ.net *MSJ-06III-A Tieren All-Region Type on Gundam.de (Germany)